The present disclosure generally relates to the field of fluidics and, in particular, to cartridges for dispensing microfluidic portions of fluids for the purpose of performing an analysis of a biological sample.
In medical laboratories, in vitro diagnostics are commonly performed on biological samples. Such tests may be performed manually using pipettes or maybe performed using an automatic analyzer. Automatic analyzers may automatically add reagents to the biological sample and may measure one or more physical properties of the biological sample during analysis. Automatic analyzers are known in the prior art. For example, one such automatic analyzer includes a reagent cassette holding mechanism for holding a plurality of reagent cassettes. Another analyzer has a reagent pipettor. The reagent pipettor is used for dispensing a reagent into a vessel containing a sample to initiate a chemical reaction.
One known cartridge dispenses a reagent contained in a reagent reservoir. The cartridge comprises a reservoir which defines an enclosed gas space above the reagent. The cartridge further includes a gas vent that admits, in use, gas to the gas space.
One known microfluidic device for fluid manipulates and analyzes fluid samples. A bellows pump is fluidly connected to a microfluidic channel with a liquid barrier interposed between the bellows pump and an end of the microfluidic channel wherein the liquid barrier is gas permeable and liquid impermeable.
There is a need for to new and improved cartridges for dispensing microfluidic portions of fluids for the purpose of performing an analysis of a biological sample.